


Bird and the Fish

by Barry_Allenpoint0



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barry_Allenpoint0/pseuds/Barry_Allenpoint0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a very busy day. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash were on a rescue mission on a pacific island devastated by a tidal wave. Batman was doing his detective work. Green lantern was busy with his intergalactic lantern duties. Hawkgirl was out on patrol and Martian Manhunter was on monitor duty.<br/>That only left Aquaman, the king of the oceans. He was doing his own thing, there was an oil spill off the coast of Miami and he was clearing the contaminated area of all aquatic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird and the Fish

It was a very busy day. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash were on a rescue mission on a pacific island devastated by a tidal wave. Batman was doing his detective work. Green lantern was busy with his intergalactic lantern duties. Hawkgirl was out on patrol and Martian Manhunter was on monitor duty.  
That only left Aquaman, the king of the oceans. He was doing his own thing, there was an oil spill off the coast of Miami and he was clearing the contaminated area of all aquatic life.  
Hawkman was bored out of his mind, he was a warrior, he is trained to bash stuff in the face with his mace, not sit around and be useless.  
He couldn't take it anymore. “I'm going out on patrol.” The Martian didn't reply, but he knew he heard him, so he teleported down to Earth. He didn't have a set destination in mind, so he teleported to the last destination, which was Miami, that made sense because Arthur used the zeta tube last. Since he was there, he thought why not help Aquaman.  
Hawkman took to the sky, his powerful wings carrying him through the air without fault, the wind rushing past his face. He flew towards the site of the oil spill. As he arrived, Aquaman was just finishing up, walking onto the shore, water dripping off of his muscular body.  
Hawkman landed a couple of feet in front of him. “Do you need any help”, he asked. Arthur replied,”I just finished up, what about the rescue mission in the pacific, do they require our assistance,” asked Aquaman. “If they did, do you think I would be here,” Hawkman replied, cringing at the thought of not doing something, any task would peak his excitement.  
“I suppose not, I'm assume you're dying of boredom?” “Indeed, do you by any chance need help with anything else,please say yes, I would do anything, I hate being confined in the watchtower,” Said Hawkman. “Sorry my friend but I have nothing else to do,WAIT, how about we take the rest of the day off, have some fun and relax, I hardly get the chance to have time away from the league and the duties of the King, what do you say?”  
Hawkman frowned and said,”I want be active, not rel...” Aquaman cut him off,“We can do anything, when's the last time you and I got a chance to just hang out.” “ there never has been a last time,” Hawkman said as he turned away, getting ready to take off. Aquaman moved fast and put an arm around his shoulder and said,”exactly, this is a perfect time for us to get to know each other, deepen our friendship.”  
Hawkman glared at him,”what friendship?” “That is exactly my point, we don't know each other on a friendly basis, this our chance to improve that, and don't even think about saying no, we're going to do this.”  
Hawkman opened his mouth to protest but Aquaman kept on talking,”we'll do lots of stuff, but first we need to grab a change of clothes, we can't go in our costumes.”  
Hawkman didn't even try to stop him, he knew it would be pointless, he might as well go along with it, it beats sitting in the watchtower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aquaman had the whole night planned in his mind the moment he knew he'd get his way, and it would end with Hawkman and him in bed. He just had to play it off right and not screw it up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First on the agenda, get some trendy clothes. Being the king of the oceans, Arthur Curry was wealthy. He owns a loft in Miami for whenever he gets a chance to escape from the throne.  
He lead the way to his loft through alley ways so they wouldn't be spotted by people and get surrounded by them. Once there Aquaman lead Hawkman to a large closet and through some clothes at him.  
“Get changed.” Hawkman looked around and then returned his gaze back on Arthur,”you mean here, in front of…” Aquaman was already stripped of his costume, completely naked in front of him.” Do you have a problem changing in front of me?” Aquaman said, trying to hold back a grin.”no” Hawkman said. He to stripped out of his uniform and put on the clothes Arthur gave him, they were way too tight. Arthur had a muscular build, but Hawkman was a bit bulkier than him, so the clothes stretched over his taught muscles.  
“they're a bit thought on me,”he said. “ don't worry Hawkman, we're going to go shopping and get you clothes that look good on you, my style doesn't exactly work with you, although, the tight clothes don't look bad on you,”  
Hawkman registered what Arthur said, and thought it strange at first that he was complimenting him on how good he looked, but quickly regarded those thoughts, after all, Arthur was a strange man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hawkman felt out of place, changing outfit after outfit, hoping that the next one would be the one Arthur decided on. “I think we'll just stick with the first one,” Arthur said. Hawkman stared at him with cold eyes. He was glad that they we're finally leaving though.  
“What do we do now,” asked Hawkman. “now, I think we'll go see a movie, then after go to dinner, and then after that we'll go get drunk and have a great amount of fun,” Arthur said, expressing his excitement for the plan of activities.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hawkman enjoyed the movie, mostly anyways, he could have done without the sappy romance parts, but the fight scenes were exciting. It was almost 6:00 and They were on their way to the Italian restaurant Arthur made a reservation at.  
The food was good. Arthur and Hawkman got to learn more about each other. Hawkman told Arthur his real name,’ Cartor Hol’. They both shared past experiences, favorite memories, hobbies(Cartor’s was smashing stuff with his mace, no surprise there), and stuff like that.  
Arthur paid for the check and they left. “ what now Arthur” Cartor asked him, ready for more fun. “Now we're going to go get drunk and possibly get in a bar fight.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The place was packed, it was almost 9:30,and when Arthur said bar, he meant the bar at some well known club. Cartor didn't mind though.  
Cartor was on his third beer, Arthur just starting his second. Arthur was sitting close to Cartor, if he moved his arm a half an inch to his right, he would bump Arthur’s arm. He was a little to out of it to care though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All ways going to plan, all Arthur had to do was get Cartor drunk enough to have sex with him, and it was getting close for him to make his move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arthur cracked off a joke and they both broke out into laughter. That was Arthur’s cue,he placed his hand on Cartor's thigh slightly moving his hand up and down.  
Cartor knew that something was up with Arthur, he was acting stranger than usual, he was slightly startled by from the warm touch of Arthur's hand. When Arthur started rubbing his thigh, his cock twitched. Arthur held his hand still and looked into Cartor's beautiful brown eyes, and then it happened.  
Cartor reached forward and held Arthur's face in his hands and kissed him, deep and passionate, he didn't know what came over him, maybe he was just really, really drunk or… or what, he didn't even care he just lost himself in the intensity of the kiss.  
They broke off to breathe in air. Arthur told the bartender,”I'll pay my tab now.” Once Arthur did that, Cartor said,”let's go back to your loft, there's one more thing I'd like to do tonight.” He didn't know if that was the alcohol or him talking, but he didn't care, he hasn't been laid in months and it was about time he did.  
They took a cab, desperately kissing each other the entire way there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arthur opened his door hastily and only made it halfway in before Cartor picked him up with one arm, walked in ,and shut the door. Cartor slammed Arthur into the wall. Dominating his sex partners was a major turn on for Cartor.  
Arthur's chest and face were pushed up against the wall as Cartor started to tear his clothes off of him. Shred by shred, Arthur's smooth, bare skin started appearing.  
Cartor tore the last piece of Arthur's clothes and took a step back to look at Arthur's backside. He had a muscular back, wide shoulders, and the most perfect ass he had ever seen.  
Arthur started to turn around, but Cartor slammed into him and whispered into his ear”mine” in a low and aggressive voice. It should have scared Arthur but it just made his body shudder.  
Cartor started to kiss and bite at Arthur's neck. Arthur moaned in response pushing his ass into Cartor's clothed groin. Arthur elbowed Cartor in the stomach, spun around and tackled him. With him now on top of Cartor he said “sorry but you have too much clothes on, not enough bare skin.”  
With that said Arthur tore Cartor's clothes from his body like Cartor did him. Cartor, now completely naked, spoke in an aggressive, husky voice”now the real fun can begin.”  
Cartor threw Arthur off to his side and rolled on top of him. “You're mine Arthur,” he growled,”mine.” Cartor bit his neck and drew blood, marking his new territory. Arthur just moaned into every touch from Cartor.  
Arthur spoke softly ,”I know you like it rough, but can we take it to the bed, for me babe.” Cartor stood up and pulled Arthur up with him. He took Arthur's plea as a sign of submission and complied.  
Arthur took Cartor's hand and lead him to his bedroom. Cartor shoved him onto the bed and crawled above him, pinning him down and started kissing his neck. Cartor spoke breathlessly in between kisses,”I'm gonna fuck your ass…I'm gonna cum inside…gonna make you mine…” All Arthur could do was moan with every kiss placed on his neck.  
Arthur flipped Cartor on his back, got on top of him and started kissing him every where, every inch of skin. Arthur couldn't get enough. He planted a trail of kisses down Cartor's perfect pecs and abs,down to his cock. It was hard and starting to leak precum.  
Arthur didn't hesitate, he took his entire shaft and buried it to the hilt in his warm, wet mouth. Cartor gripped Arthur by the hair and started to fuck his mouth. Arthur kept sucking his cock for a while, loving the sounds Cartor made because of him, but he was desperate for something more.  
Arthur met Cartor's gaze and crawled up his torso and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, one that he knew Cartor would taste himself in Arthur's mouth.  
They broke from the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes, Cartor's eyes a dark brown, and Arthur's eyes a beautiful baby blue.  
“I want you inside of me,” Arthur whispered, barely audible. Cartor replied with a swift kiss and said, ”then you will have me.”  
Cartor flipped them around once again, he reached for a bottle of lube on top of the nightstand and lubed himself up.  
Cartor grabbed Arthur's legs and placed them over his shoulders, he gave a soft kiss to Arthur's left thigh. Cartor lined his cock up with Arthur's hole. He rammed right into him, Buried himself to the hilt. Arthur let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. Arthur's moan only drove Cartor's lust.  
He thrust into Arthur, hard and slow, hard and slow. Cartor started to pick up his pace. He bent forward and muffled Arthur's moans with rough, passionate kisses full of want and desperation.  
Cartor thrust led into Arthur with all of his strength put into it and just lost himself in the moment, breaking off from the kisses some he could hear the beautiful sounds Arthur made.  
“Fuck… Oh fuck…shit you feel so good” moaned Cartor. Arthur was pushed past his limit and cummed all over his chest and abs, that was what did it for Cartor, he Buried his shaft as far as he could and spilled his seed inside of Arthur's ass.  
Cartor pulled out of him and laid down next to him. Cartor looked over at Arthur and pulled him over and rested his head on his chest. Cartor whispered, “you're mine, and mine alone,” and placed a kiss on Arthur's head and they both fell asleep.  



End file.
